


Lilly's Story

by RinAsami



Series: First Time Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Escort Service, F/M, Heartbreaking, No Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: Long before Victor, aka Dmitry, met Yuri Katsuki, he was an escort for the Time for You Escort Service. While in their employ he met a devastated widow named Lilly who recently lost her son. Neither knew it at the time that their brief contracted service would morph into something so much more. Something they both needed.Friendship can come from the most unexpected places at times one would least expect.**This is a side-story into how Victor met his most favored client, Lilly. I recommend reading "First Time for Everything" first.**





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Lilly gulped the last bit of a shot down as the phone rang in her ear. She glared at the drained bottles of wine on the counter. It was their fault she’s resorted to the heavy stuff her husband used to like. Stupid emptiness. Stupid car crash. Stupid mother. Stupid—the stemmed glassware crashed into the back wall as the line picked up.

“Time for You Escort Service. I’m sorry to keep you waiting.”

She almost hung up.

“Hello? This is Time for You—”

Lilly cleared her throat. “Yes…um…I need…someone.” He voice sounded harsh and strained like a smoker’s but she’d never touched a cigarette. Binging on alcohol and crying for days was starting to take its toll.

“Sure!” The voice was cheery on the other end of the line. “Is there a particular type of personality or build you were looking for? Will it be for an entire evening out or just a few hours?”

“I just…” Lilly put a hand to her forehead and bit her bottom lip. “I just need…someone to talk to—someone who’ll listen and be kind for a little while. I just lost my son in a car accident and I just…I can’t…” Tears flowed down her cheeks. “My husband passed a few years ago. I need…God…I just need someone to hold on to. Not sex or anything but…”

The clicking of a keyboard drifted into Lilly’s ears as she waited for a response. She sounded so pathetic, she knew it.

“That’s no problem miss. Actually, I’ve got someone in mind. However, did you have an age in mind?”

Lilly poured another shot of something nasty. The bottles were so old she couldn’t read them anymore. “Ah…no I guess not. As long as he is sympathetic. I don’t need some little shit trying to get me into bed.”

The receptionist laughed. “Well, that’s not the kind of thing we do here. We provide our clients with quality companionship for just a few hours or something longer like for an event. Aside from what you may have heard, our employees are not prostitutes.”

“Right. I’m sure you have to say that officially.” Lilly squeezed her eyes shut. That sounded really rude. She’ll blame it on the alcohol.

However, the other woman’s silence was telling to say the least.

“Anyway, I have one of our younger employees in mind. Dmitry has gotten rave reviews for being patient and very kind. He will be the ear or shoulder you need without judgment. He’s also well versed in social and dining etiquette so if you’d like him to accompany you to events or outings it wouldn’t be an issue.” She paused and rustled around what sounded like files or sheets of paper. “We do like to inform our clients before they book Dmitry that he does have longer silver-tinged hair, down to his back. We’ve noticed some clients prefer only traditional looking males, though he is clean shaven and muscular.”

“No, he sounds fine. A little edgy with the hair—I like that.” Lilly cradled the phone to her shoulder and walked over to her purse over on the sofa, sliding a credit card from the side pocket. “I can give you my card number. I don’t care what the cost is.”

Lilly rattled off the numbers, only having to repeat them a second time after it was declined. Her vision didn’t seem that blurry a moment ago. After writing down the details of a meeting place and time—a park just blocks from her six-bedroom estate the next evening—she thanked the receptionist and hung up, tossing the phone in a nearby chair.

A lump formed in her throat as her eyes grazed over each of the smiling photos on her wall. Her husband Henry and Lyosha just as they arrived back to Moscow from the little orphanage where boy spent his first year of life. Lyosha’s terrified face as Henry flew in a bite a birthday cake from a Baby’s First spoon. And Lilly clasping Henry’s hands as he knelt in his black tux amongst the leaves as his beautiful bride beamed at the camera.

“What am I doing?” Lilly touched the golden frame and slid a finger down Henry’s face. “You’d be ashamed of me, wouldn’t you? Getting comfort in the arms of a stranger.” A choked cry echoed in the vast living room. She weaved her fingers through her brown and silver hair and pulled. “But you don’t understand!” She screamed at the smiling man and their son. “No one. I have no one! No arms to circle my waist and hug me close to tell me everything is okay. I wish I could have been in that car.”

Lilly sunk to her knees as her hand trailed down the wall. She didn’t even care if her cashmere cardigan was ruined with her tears and the dust covering the baseboards. She screamed again and held her chest. “Oh, God. Please, God. I hope…I hope…that man—that Dmitry kills me. Maybe I will be lucky. Maybe he will come here and see this…” She waived a mascara streaked hand around the room. “worthless money, worthless fucking riches and want to take it. Please, I want to die. I didn’t stop my son from getting in that car. Don’t let that boy be nice to me. I don’t deserve it.”

She wailed until her voice couldn’t take any more. Her lids were heavy so she rose and walked toward the pattered overstuffed chair her cell was buried in.

The phone rang just as she was able to flop.

“No. Go away.” She cleared her eyes anyway and dug in the cushions for the buzzing nuisance.

Lilly glared at the unknown number first but pressed the green phone icon anyway. What if it was the cemetery about the gravestone placement?

“Yes? This is Lilly?” She attempted to make her voice sound even and as normal as possible.

A man’s voice came through the speaker. She didn’t recognize it.

“Hello, Lilly. I’m Dmitry from the Time for You Escort Service. Do you have time to talk?”

“Oh. Oh…” She sat up straighter and fussed with her cotton blouse. “I…um…didn’t expect you to contact me.”

The chuckle that came through that made her heartache. So similar. And that accent.

“Sorry. Is this not a good time? I just like to introduce myself beforehand and text a picture. It seems to make people more comfortable.”

“No…you’re fine.” A ding rang out and she tapped on the incoming message—and nearly dropped the phone when she stood. “You…” He was not only gorgeous but the resemblance was uncanny. “You’re…fine,” was all she could manage. She walked around back to the kitchen and paced.

“Is…everything all right? If you’d like me to wear a hat to cover my hair, I can do that. The image is a little older but I look the same and wear my long hair tied in a low ponytail. Is that acceptable?” Dmitry’s voice was hesitant as if he’d said too much.

Lilly laughed for the first time in weeks. “Honey, I said you’re fine. You look similar to someone I know.” She paused and gulped hard. “I knew. Someone I knew. I just want to talk—I’m sure they told you.”

“Yes, that is what I’m here for. Feel free to tell me anything. I don’t repeat what I hear from any of our clients—it stays between you and me.”

She tugged on her hair again. “Good. This old lady needs to spill her guts to someone. Jesus, I need a hug.”

“Though I am certainly not Jesus. I can give hugs.”

“No touching.” She said it without thinking. Isn’t that was she wanted though? Just a sliver of human contact without sexual innuendo?”

“…Or…that too.” Dmitry’s voice was smooth as silk even with the toned down Russian accent.

“You’re funny.” Lilly blurted out once more.

“You have no idea.”

Lilly grinned and gripped the phone tightly. “I can be bitchy.”

“And I can match your bitchy with sassy.”

Shaking her head and glancing toward the ceiling she let a giggle slip out. This kid. Could he be a brother to her Lyosha? No way. She was positive their son had no sibling when they took him home or she’d have adopted them all.

“You don’t even know me, sir. How is it you knew I needed to laugh today?”

“Talent. Pure talent.” Dmity snorted and attempted to cover it with a laugh. “It’s a gift.”

Lilly dumped the rest of the bottle of alcohol down the sink. Her heart needed this—interaction, connection—not booze. “Well, Mr. Gifted, I guess I will see you at six o’clock tomorrow at Forest Tree Park?”

“That you will. Have a nice day, Lilly.”

The way he said her name. Were all escorts this good at making you want their company? She looked around her absurdly large home. Oh well, she could afford it if she’d want to hire him daily for years on end. She leaned on the counter and closed her eyes, picturing Lyosha grinning at her. “You too, sweetheart.”

She set the phone down and stared at the brand on the back. What was she thinking? This guy wasn’t her son, remember? The dark thoughts came creeping back. But…maybe he could bring her to her son. No. Lilly smacked herself on the cheek. “This is a nice boy.” Her lips turned into a frown. “I can’t help it though…I just want Lyosha back.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcomed and very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up a lot longer than I thought it would. I hope you all don't mind. *grins*
> 
> Lilly wasn't in the best of places mentally when she met Victor (Dmitry to her) and you'll see it in this chapter and in the next.
> 
> As kind of a PSA: Never forget there is someone out there that cares about you and if you are feeling like you cannot cope, please get help and talk to someone. The world needs you. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

A cool wind shook the trees lining the carved stone walking path. Lilly buttoned the top of her bright red pea coat. The leaves were just falling from the old dark branches. “Beautiful,” she murmured.

Glancing ahead, every iron park bench was empty. She looked at her watch. 6:05 p.m.

“Hm. He backed out, didn’t he?” Her shoulders slumped as her walking slowed to a shuffle. She knew this was a stupid idea—even money couldn’t bribe someone to spend time with her. Too broken, too old, too—

“Lilly?”

She whipped around as her name drifted in the air behind her. A tall looking man, covered in a knee-length black coat, similar to her own, with a deep green scarf knotted around his neck jogged toward her. A slight grin graced her lips when strands of silver hair escaped the matching winter hat he was wearing. On the last step that brought them together the man removed the hat so a flurry of silver-blond hair fell around his shoulders.

“You’re Lilly, right?” He held out a hand.

“Yes, and you must be Dmitry?”

He gathered all his hair and pulled it back into a loose knot. “How did you guess? It was the scarf, wasn’t it? No one wears these around here.” The soft smile on his face made her shudder. Or was it the feeling of another hand on her own?

Dmitry offered his arm, and they walked toward the center of the park with the larger, older trees.

“I thought you weren’t going to show up.” Lilly gently nudged him with an elbow and laughed.

“I would never keep a lady waiting. It must have been the dark scarf and hat, huh?” Dmitry asked.

Lilly pursed her lips and cocked her head. “What? I don’t…”

Another gust of wind took them by surprise and Lilly’s teeth chattered. She tried not to make it obvious that she stepped a fraction closer to the man she was paying for company.

“Well…” Dmitry untied his scarf and draped it over Lilly’s shoulders despite her trying to push it away. “I thought I must have blended with the trees because you walked right past me about 10 minutes ago.”

“What?” Lilly stopped and messed with the scarf to distract herself from the woodsy scent of cologne. “I missed you?” She bopped herself on the forehead. “I’m so sorry. I must have been thinking so hard about… things and I wasn’t even paying attention.”

Laughing, Dmitry fixed the scarf around her neck and tucked the ends _carefully_ into the collar of her pea coat. “Those must have been some heavy thoughts then because I followed you for a few minutes and you didn’t even notice. Honestly, please be more careful. I could have been a mugger or something.”

“Oh…” She batted his hands away and turned her head to hide the blush on her cheeks. Her face felt hot and her skin must have been bright pink by now. “You are too cute to mug someone.”

“Those are the most dangerous.” Dmitry fiddled with his pockets and cleared his throat when Lilly knitted her brows toward him. “No, I mean, not me, of course. It’s just… you know… because someone is attractive doesn’t mean they’re safe.” He gestured to a little structure ahead with concrete and metal artwork surrounding it. “Anyway…would you like to check those out and tell me what’s on your mind? You needed an ear? I’ve got two and they’re ready to go, plus it’ll help me _not_ make you more uncomfortable with my randomness.”

Lilly put a hand to his cheek and smirked. “Sweetie, I am not uncomfortable in the least. In fact, you remind me of someone, my son, Lyosha. He was tall like you, and blue eyes too…” She took a breath and slowly let it out. The tapping of their footsteps on the stone became all-encompassing as Dmitry patiently waiting for her to gather her nerves. She felt tears well up behind her eyes.

“Here, let’s sit.” Dmitry held her arm toward the nearest bench. She resisted and turned them toward the path again.

A hand threaded with one of Dmitry’s. “Let’s just walk. I’ve been sitting still for a year it feels like.” He squeezed her hand, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She hoped it wasn’t too awkward, he didn’t flinch at least.

She steeled herself and sniffled. “My son, Lyosha… he… he passed away last year. Car accident.”

“I’m so sorry.” Dmitry gently hugged her a bit closer. She refused to admit out loud that it felt nice even though he was just a stranger.

“Oops. You said no touching and here I am—” Dmitry pulled away but Lilly pulled him right back to her side.

“You’re fine. I’ll tell you if I feel uncomfortable.” She giggled when she pushed him right back away and tugged him closer and he bumped her hips. Pointing with her thumb behind them, she nodded. “Horse poop. Didn’t want you to step it—it’s hell to get off.”

Dmitry took a step back and bowed deeply. “Well, thank you, my lady, for saving me from the shittiest shoes around.”

“Yeah, okay,” Lilly smirked and rolled her eyes. “You know if we see one of those carriages I wouldn’t mind a ride around the place. You?”

“It’s your night. Whatever you’d like.” The pair continued along the chiseled stone path and darkness fell and the old-fashioned lamps came to life.

“He looked similar to you, my son.” Lilly started after moments of silent contemplation. She squeezed Dmitry’s arm a little tighter, and it wasn’t because of the cold. “He was twenty-three. Got some fancy sports car to, I don’t know, soothe his heart after his dad, my husband, Henry died—”

“My god, you lost two loved ones within a few years? No one should have to go through that.” Dmitry paused at a hot cider vendor’s cart and bought two, handing one to Lilly. “Here, cider won’t cure sadness but it’s a start, right?”

“I guess.” She kicked a rock as they started back the way they came, taking a sip. “It was hard on both of us, you know? Lyosha didn’t know how to handle another loss. You see, we adopted him from Russia. His mother had died, and they put him in an orphanage. I admit I wasn’t much help when Henry passed. I was a mess, and he coped in his own way.” She sniffed back tears and Dmitry handed over a torn tissue from his pocket. She glanced at it and up at him questioningly.

“It’s clean. I swear.”

She dabbed the corners of her eyes and put it in her own pocket.

“I mean…I think it was?” Dmitry’s grin seemed to light up the darkness, maybe even a fraction of the dimness in her soul. A laugh escaped her lips, hearty and much too hearty for the joke but it didn’t matter. Weights lifted off her shoulders as she laughed at this lanky, silly man in front of her.

“That’s so something my boy would do—well, except it probably _was_ truly used. That kid left snot everywhere.” Her heart swelled at the memory. Even the annoying things she’d get on him about were precious now he was gone.

Dmitry tapped his arched nose. “It’s the Russian schnoz.” Lilly let out a snort before giggling. “What? I’m telling you… stuff gets backed up in there!”

Shaking her head, Lilly let out a long sigh and rolled the paper cup between her hands. Quietness settled on them as they walked past the manors and townhouses that lined the far side of the park. Her mind flitted back to the last day she saw her son. They’d been arguing about donating Henry’s old clothes. Lyosha wanted to box them up and give them to those in need—it wasn’t like Lilly would wear cardigans and pressed men’s shirts in XXL size. Lilly snatched a few pieces out of a box Lyosha was taking to the car before yanking the entire box out of his hands and throwing it on the floor. Her exhausted body fell with them. Lyosha tried to help her but she wouldn’t have any of it, smacking him away with cruel words. Lyosha had enough at one point and threw up his hands, he needed some air and said it was going on a drive. Lilly, in her anger and sadness, had screamed at him.

“You love that stupid car more than you love me! You’re gonna kill yourself in that flashy monstrosity!” Those were the last words Lilly spoke to her son. Many hours later, long into the night, she had a knock at her door. It was the police. Lyosha was driving much too fast. It had been raining. The curve was much too harsh at speeds over 45 mph. Going over 100 mph he didn’t have a chance. The car spun out of control, coming to a stop around one of the oak trees that lined the mountainous roads.

Lilly, lost in thought jumped when Dmitry snapped his fingers in front of her face. “What!?”

A hesitant hand rested on her shoulder. “You okay? You really spaced out for a while. We’re here at the entrance already.” Dmitry smiled at her, but concern pinched his features.

“I’m fine. Thinking is all.” Heat flushed her cheeks. Embarrassing, she probably looked like an idiot, like an old lady that can’t get out of the past. She patted his arm. “You know what?” Lilly nibbled at her bottom lip. “I’ve had a lovely time, but I think I will go home now. You’ve been great, really, sweetie.”

Dmitry reached after her, but she’d slipped from his grasp and hurried away.

“Wait, Lilly. Did I say or do something wrong?”

She tilted her back and waved at him without looking. “No, no, you did nothing. Just back to reality is all.” Her low pumps galloped on the stone like a carriage racing to get out of sight.

Dmitry jogged to catch up. “Okay, no problem but it’s dark and—”

“Aaaah!” Lilly’s hands scraped the pavement before she knew what had happened. “Shit! Ow!” She cried and rubbed her ankle, splayed out on the damp path. “Stupid shoes! Stupid road!” Dmitry ducked as tiny broken heel soared past his head.

“Here, let me help you,” Dmitry said as he crouched down to gently prod her ankle. He barely touched it with two fingers.

“Ow! Dammit!” Lilly smacked him on the shoulder, harder than she would have liked. She put her hands to her mouth. “Oh, god! I’m so sorry!”

Dmitry looked up and smiled at her with a shrug. “Shoulder pads.” He gestured to his coat. “Could have been a fly landing as far as I felt.”

A tear rolled down Lilly’s cheek. And another. And another. She put both hands on her mouth and yelled into them.

“Dammit. I’m so sorry. I’m just so stupid. You’re trying to help and here I am assaulting you.” Lilly ran her thin fingers through her silver-streaked dark hair and shook her head. “I should have just broken my neck, you know?”

Dmitry’s head popped up from turning her ankle to check the other side. “Why would you say something like that? And why apologize? Shit happens, shoes break, people fall. You were upset, think nothing of it.”

“You’re too nice. Just leave me here.”

Lilly had to catch her breath. In one swift motion, Dmitry scooped her up into his arms and cradled her bridal style. Her mouth formed a perfect “O” and her eyes locked with his as he walked out of the park.

“Leaving you here? In the dark? While you have a twisted ankle?” Her jaw snapped shut, and she folded her arms around herself as best she could. If she was honest, she was pouting like Lyosha did when he didn’t get his way. Dmitry continued when she lifted her chin in defiance. “Yeah, I don’t think so—getting mugged wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to you in this city at night alone.”

More tears escaped. “Maybe that’s what I want. You don’t know me.”

Dmitry repositioned her to get a better hold, the streets were damp from a prior ran and he didn’t want to take a chance. He cleared his throat. “No, I don’t, but I know that if _I_ were your son, I would sure as hell not want you doing stupid shit like telling someone to leave you to die in the cold.”

Lilly raised her hand but dropped it, grinding her teeth instead. “How dare you?”

“How dare I what? Tell you like it is? Your son would want you safe— _I_ want you safe.”

She jostled her body, trying to loosen his grip. “Put me down. Leave me alone!”

“I will not leave you out here—and stop struggling. What are you a puppy?”

Lilly ignored the joke. “You’re trying to kidnap me. I’ll scream.”

Dmitry chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You’re doing this because you’re hurting—inside and out. Let me help you get home or at least to a diner where you can call someone.”

A sniffle was her first answer before she stopped struggling like an unruly child. In her 50s and she was acting like a baby. Henry would have been so ashamed. “Why don’t you take advantage of me?” She asked in a voice just above a whisper. “Why do you care?”

A few pedestrians glanced their way but didn’t stop. It was her chance to get free. She watched as the couple hurried past down the far end of the street and sighed.

Dmitry tried to give her a genuine smile. He would never admit she was getting a bit heavy and walking on hand-paved stone streets didn’t help. He blew out a breath, the vapor ghosting in the air above them.

“I care because I’m a son too and just because I do _this_ job doesn’t mean I’m a piece of garbage. You’re upset and maybe you didn’t mean it but I feel that no one should just end their life because it got hard.”

“What do you know?” Lilly’s voice cracked.

“I know a thing or two, believe me. Someone will miss you if you disappear.”

“No one will miss me. I have no one anymore.” Heavy sobs racked Lilly’s thin frame.

“Then _I_ will miss you.”

“You’re a stranger. A onetime meeting,” Lilly answered.

“People meet for a reason and even if it is brief, it can affect them forever. Butterfly effect and all.”

“You shouldn’t have this job. You’re too nice.”

“I’m nice, huh? You’ve said that twice already. Now,” He paused and waited until she looked up at him versus the buttons on her coat. “What’s your address? Let me at least make sure you get home safely?”

Lilly sighed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “1560 Rosewood Manor. Up the street and to the left.” Her body seemed to release all the tension the moment the address left her lips.

Dmitry breathed out a “Thank you,” and quickened his pace. Lilly let her head fall on his padded shoulder. She closed her eyes, uttering, “No, _thank you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
